


Figure Eights

by Mejef13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Love, Mages, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mejef13/pseuds/Mejef13
Summary: Gray takes Juvia skating.Takes place after the final Arc
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 25





	Figure Eights

Juvia hummed to herself as she put on her winter coat, dark blue like her beloved Grays eyes. It had been a year since Zeref was defeated, and like Gray promised he was making an effort. It was small, but to Juvia it was everything. A knock resounded on her door at fairy hills, and Laki walked in.  
“Grays here!” Laki cheered, opening the door. Juvia smiled and wrapped her scarf around her neck. Gray had insisted she start making items for herself, so her first one was a scarf to match the one she made her beloved Gray.   
Gray stood outside the entrance to Fairy Hills, 2 pairs of skates slung over his shoulder.  
“Gray-sama!” Juvia cried out, jumping into the man's arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and let out a chuckle.  
“You ready?” He asked, placing a quick light kiss on her head. Juvia nodded, taking the initiative to drag him down the path towards Magnolia's public rink.

At the rink, Gray tied Juvia’s laces, a fact she reveled in. Though she enjoyed any attention the man gave her. Winter sports weren’t the woman's first choice of activities, due to her less than wonderful abilities in the cold. Yes, ice was water, but it didn’t flow, and she got cold easily.  
“Don’t forget to tell me if you get cold ok? Can’t have you turning into an ice sculpture,” Gray chided the girl, standing and offering a hand. Juvia let out a laugh, genuine and light.  
“If Gray-sama insists. Though a Juvia ice sculpture may be a perfect gift for her beloved” Juvia teased, clasping his hand.  
“Yea yea…” The man mumbled. Unknown to Juvia, Gray would much rather the real Juvia to hold and love over an ice one. She was probably the only warm thing he actively sought out.  
The two skated around the rink. For a wonderful December day, the rink was almost empty. A fact Juvia took note of.  
“Juvia wonders where everyone is..” The girl said, looking around. Gray let out an audible gasp, much to his displeasure. He had called in a favor from the city and didn’t think Juvia would take note.  
“It is a Friday afternoon Juv, people must be out shopping for gifts,” he explained. The girl nodded and smiled.  
“Christmas is very soon! Juvia still has to make presents for baby Nashi, and Mira, and master, and..” Gray cut off her rambling with a kiss.  
“Don't wear yourself out, everyone will love anything you make for them. Even if it's just a card” Gray stated, leading the girl around in slow circles. For awhile they stayed like that in a lull. Making slow, large figure eights around the rink.   
Soon Juvia felt a twinge in her feet, indicating she was finally getting cold. Gray took note of the girls' sudden pained look and led her to the benches.  
“Cold?” He asked Juvia nodded. He bent down to untie the girls' laces, hoping to relieve some of the pain from the hard boots.  
“Juvia wishes she could skate with you longer…” She sighed, rubbing her hands together. Gray laughed and ruffled her hair.  
“Don’t worry, we have the rest of our lives to skate together” He laughed, Juvia laughed too. Gray had only recently started voicing his affections and longing for their future, and she adored it. The man sat beside her and ran a hand through his hair, his leg tapping nervously. Juvia held his hand in hers.  
“Is everything ok my love?” She asked. Gray felt his breath hitch as he stared into her eyes. These eyes that knew so much pain only held love and care for him. To this day he wondered if he deserved her love. Hurting her as he did. Causing so much pain with his stupid decisions. He stared into her blue eyes and lost his train of thought in them. Entranced.  
“Gray?” The woman called again, breaking him out of his daydream.   
“Juvia… I uh…” He started. The girl looked at him quizzically, not much got the man so stumped for words.  
“Juvia we’ve been through a lot, and well. You’ve always been here for me, even when I treated you like shit and pushed you away. I didn’t want you to get close. To get hurt. But you were persistent anyways. So I guess what I’m getting at is” The man slipped down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, “I want to take the next step, make this official. Will you, Juvia Lockser, become my wife?”  
Juvia’s hand flew to her mouth as tears slowly left her eyes. Something she’d dreamed about forever was taking place right in front of her. She pinched her thigh, to make sure she this wasn’t just some dream she’d be pulled from momentarily.  
“Oh ah, umm right, uh, you’d move in. and we don’t need to get married right now. I was thinking of the next winter haha. But that’s only if you wanna. I’ll help you move in, oh, you know but uhh, I’m an ass and I hurt you so I get it if you don’t want too-” Juvia cut the man's rambling off with a kiss.  
“Gray-sama of course! Of course, it’s a yes! A thousand times yes! Yes! Juvia is so happy” The woman cried. He placed the ring on her finger. A simple silver band with a teardrop-shaped Aquamarine in the center.  
“Juvia… I love you” he whispered.  
“I love you too… Gray-sama Juvia loves you so much!” The girl cried out happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Gruvia is actually my guilty pleasure ship so I hope you enjoyed this  
> Day 3 of shipmas using my prompt "winter fun date/sledding/skating"


End file.
